Uriel Casanova
Uriel Casanova is a Dark Mage and the current Guild Master of Grimoire Heart. He is a former Rune Knight who ruthlessly hunted down Dark Mages before he himself went rogue and joined Grimoire Heart rising through the ranks. Appearance Uriel is a tall, muscular man in his mid-twenties with dark black hair which he wears short in a variety of styles. He has pale blue eyes with two distinct scars over his left brow given to him by the former Dark Mage, Yi Yao. In addition to his Grimoire Heart insignia over his heart, Uriel has a number of tattoos. However, the mirrored sleeve tattoos on both arms are more than just a personal vanity. These tattoos are actually actually runic markings that allow him more control of his Reflector magic when directing it with his hands. Clothing-wise, Uriel's attire varies generally wearing black and dark colors but he can usually be seen wearing loose fitting black pants, boots and a fur-trimmed vest. Personality On the surface, Uriel seems cold, even morbid at times having a dark sense of humor. He professes a love for battle and war yet condemns random violence. Despite this detached outlook, he has a natural charm and is often successful recruiting others to his cause. In the heat of opposition and battle, Uriel is calm, rational, analytical and very difficult to provoke. Yet once provoked, he is a fierce opponent and will lash out at anyone who displeases him in this state. He can also be temperamental when things don't go as planned Uriel is also a master manipulator and spy, mixing lies and half-truths with his vast knowledge gained over years of espionage. Using both shadow magic and thought projection, Uriel has claimed to at one point been a member of every guild in Fiore and infiltrated the very highest levels of Earth Land governments. Underneath this ambitious and manipulative persona, Uriel actually has a sentimental side. An example of this, is he regularly visits the grave of his mother in Magnolia Town. Synopsis Coming Soon History Uriel Casanova was born in the year X765 to humble beginnings despite being the son of a well-known mage adventurer. His father, an infamous womanizer, left behind a string of bastard children in the cities his adventures took him through. Uriel was but one of these children. He was raised near Magnolia Town by his non-magical mother until the age when his magic abilities began to manifest. This was all a lie though orchestrated by the woman who would come to shape his destiny, Maitresse. Uriel unaware of his true origins, did as any aspiring mage would and applied to several legal mage guild. Many took interest, but Uriel found himself visited by a member of the Magic Council instead. This council member, was a renown and powerful mage by the name of Maitresse Ingrata. Maitresse, along with her fellow council-member, Eden Ragnos, had ambitious plans that would soon have the pair at odds with the rest of the council. Uriel was but a small piece to the plan as Maitresse sought to find a disciple she could mold into the perfect bodyguard. She offered him training and a promise of knighthood to the Council's military arm, the Rune Knights. And Uriel so Uriel set off to Era as Maitresse's apprentice. Under Maitresse's guidance and influence, Uriel was fast-tracked into the Rune Knights. As the youngest member of the Rune Knights, he seemed eager to prove himself, volunteering for jobs hunting down the most wanted Dark Mages. His highly defensive magic, Reflector, gave him an edge when facing other mages leading to great success and fame amongst the other Knights. When Eden and Maitresse left the council and disappeared, Uriel remained in the Rune Knights. He seemed a dutiful knight but in truth his loyalty remained with the renegade council members. During this time he began to learn shadow magic as a secondary magic. Uriel put this to great use by keeping it secret and thus spied often on the council from the shadows. In addition to spying, Uriel began to recruit rogue and dark mages on behalf of Eden and Maitresse rather than capture. One such Dark Mage being Guiche De Gramont, would go onto the form the loosely allied Dark Guild, Oración Seis. But it wasn't till Eden and Maitresse returned as leaders of a new dark guild, Grimoire Heart that Uriel's true loyalties were actually revealed. Leading a team of Knights to capture the two renegade council-members, Uriel betrayed his team and led them intro a trap. Upon his betrayal and defection of the Rune Knights, Uriel became more than Maitresse's apprentice. He became her co-conspirator in plotting against Eden Ragnos. Joining them in the plot, was Maitresse's other talented apprentice Yi Yao whom Uriel never seemed too fond of. Despite this friction, the trio trained and plotted for years before making their move on Eden. During this time, Uriel learned Thought Projection magic from Maitresse as a means to keep their plans secret around the telepathic guild master, Eden. When Maitresse deemed the two finally ready, they laid a trap and lured Eden out of the ship. The plan seemed to play out perfectly until Uriel revealed his true loyalty to Eden. Using his reflector magic, he deflected an attack made by Yi Yao towards the unsuspecting Maitresse instantly decapitating her. Because of the way he killed Maitresse, it appeared Yi Yao too had been in on Uriel's plan as well. For this reason alone, she was not hunted down when she disappeared shortly after the incident. Uriel however did not go anywhere, and in fact took Maitresse's place as Eden's right hand and Deputy Commander of Grimoire Heart. Uriel served as the Guild Deputy Commander until Eden disappeared. It was during this period several Oracion Seis mages also vanished, including Yi. Uriel himself was scarce to be found for weeks as he sought out both Yi and Eden. Though he didn't find either mage, he eventually found a book and notes from Eden that seems to have inspired Uriel to return to Grimoire and take up the mantle of Guild Master. He seeks to replenish the guild's ranks and continue in Eden's footsteps of bringing about the Ultimate Magic World. Magic and Abilities Reflector: Uriel's primary Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort, and twist all matter of objects save for living things like humans. This makes him very hard to hit, as he can freely distort any incoming attack, whether magic or a weapon, to negate their effects. He is capable of reflexively activating this defensive power even while asleep. *'Spiral Pain:' Uriel uses his Reflector Magic to twist around the opponents clothes or armor to confine, cut, and suffocate them to a great extent. (things with elastic properties can be twisted but cannot harm) *'Illusions:' By refracting light with his Reflector Magic, Uriel creates the illusion that he is a demonic six-armed swordsman. Shadow Magic: Uriel's secondary Magic allows him to bend his shadow to any form to suit his needs. As a skilled user he can also merge with his shadow and the shadow of others, which provides a stealthy method of transportation. *'Shadow Form': Uriel is able to transform his body into a shadow and move around surfaces. *'Sword Shadow:' Uriel shapes his shadow into blades to stab the opponent. (Variation of Knuckle Shadow) *'Guard Shadow:' Uriel uses his shadow to create a shadow dome that protects him from attacks. *'Shadow Ookami:' Uriel shapes his shadow into multiple wolves to attack and bite his opponent. (Variation of Shadow Orochi) *'Shadow Pull': Uriel creates a shadow in the shape of a giant hand that when it reaches the target it pulls it into the ground. Thought Projection: Uriel's Tertiary Magic gives him the ability to create a Thought Projection of himself. He is so adept at using this ability, he has fooled many into believing that his projections are actually separate beings. His projection is also able to don both a different attire or entire form. Equipment ""Dragon's Tooth Necklace"" - Uriel wears a chain necklace with a dragon tooth on it that glows as if made of metallic silver. The tooth itself came from the Iron dragon Grimaldi and seems to be indestructible. Relationships Maitresse - Uriel's former mentor and Team Leader. Maitresse Ingrata was a former Magic Council member with Eden Ragnos. Though she initially shared in Eden's goals, she eventually learned Eden's true motives and sought to stop her. To do this, she trained Uriel and Yi Yao for years before making her move. While Uriel seems to hold no remorse in betraying his mentor, he actually cared deeply for her. Eden Ragnos - Uriel became Eden's right hand and Deputy Commander when he proved his loyalty by killing his mentor, Maitresse. When she vanished, after some time spent looking for her he succeeded her as Guild Master. Yi Yao - Uriel's former team partner and practitioner of the lost Iron Dragon Slayer magic. Uriel doesn't show or admit it openly, but cares immensely about Yi. Enough so that he made it appear as if she had helped in the betrayal of Maitresse. He saved her from Eden's wrath, but lost her nonetheless as she disappeared only to emerge a year later with the Oracion Seis. Trivia *Uriel is considered one of the Four Infernals of Earthland. The Four Infernals being the four strongest dark mages in each respective direction. Hailing from the western nation of Fiore, he is called "The Fallen of the West" out of the four. Quotes "Loyalty is a virtuous flaw of weak men. The strong serve no master but their own ambition." -Uriel to Eden upon his betrayal of Maitresse Category:Character Category:Characters